Not so sealed with a kiss
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: Requests open! A series of oneshots containing various highlights of Sonic and Amy's life together, all of which have one thing in common, but with an odd order. Cover image by Myly14
1. Annoyance of Adabat

**Annoyingly long A/N: What the flying f*ck is happening, my homies? Ok, so this is gonna be hard to explain; recently I gained a lot of ideas for short Sonamy stories all of which would take place in the canon universe. With some creative liberties of course since Sonamy isn't a thing in the games, but that's another debate. I then realised that these ideas all could go together in a weird order as one fic. **

**So if you didn't understand any of that, what I'm saying is this is going to be a collection of Sonamy oneshots that all take place in one timeline. But the fics won't be written in chronological order. Instead they will be a jumbled up order that probably won't be able to work if they were rearranged in any decisive way. So it's basically the Zelda timeline. The three things that each oneshot will involve are Sonamy (duh), no AU and Sonic and Amy making out at some point. Cos I'm weird like that.**

**Dunno how long these will be, it will probably range from really short to really long and I'll probably take requests. Probably. I've said way too much, let's get on with it.**

Adabat. Such a wonderful place. Soft, perfect warm ocean, gently moving back and forth. Not a cloud in the sky to block the almighty shining that the sun blasted upon the land. Smiling citizens enjoying the quiet silence with their families. To top it all off, the most pretty looking palm trees that any pair of eyes had ever come across.

Truly, this was a peaceful place till the end of days.

"Sonic, can't you just stop whining for one second!?"

"I will when I can get something that can actually be called food." The same blue hedgehog who'd given his all to protect his home on countless occasions had also spent the past half an hour giving every piece of food he bought, the look of disgust.

Amy took a deep breath before responding. She sure was glad that her bad temper is now in the past. "Sonic, it's just like the food we had back home." She smiled in a hopeful attempt to get them both seeing eye to eye. That thought quickly flew away when Sonic looked at her as if she just called Eggman nice.

"Amy, are we looking at the same thing here?" Sonic motioned over to his right hand which currently held up what looked like half of a coconut with pale yellow spotted eggs inside. "This looks like some poison Eggman would give me as a 'gift'. I'm getting something else."

"OH NO, YOU AREN'T!"Before he knew it, the blue blur was being dragged by both of his hands away from the shop, along the planks and back to their deck chairs.

"Amy, what gives!?"

"Hero or not, you aren't doing anything else until you eat that. Now." Amy fumed as she dragged him. Anyone who was watching this little performance of theirs certainly wouldn't assume they were close friends. Or anything else.

'Keep calm, Amy. Remember, it's still the same perfect guy who stops at nothing to rescue you.' The pink hedgehog felt her heart flutter a little at her own thoughts and she couldn't help but let a small smile escape. Once they got back to their chairs, Amy sat him on his chair and got back on her own, refusing to take her eyes away from him.

She stared at him, waiting him for him to take a bite out of his food. While he unpleasantly stared at the snack he held in his hand.

He looked back up at her.

"Amy, do I have to-"

"Yes."

"But can't I just-"

"No."

"Even if-"

"No."

"How about I-"

"Sonic, please." Amy gave him a warm smile, urging him to defeat his greatest enemy, yet.. He stared back at her, like they were in a battle of wits to avoid eating this apparently popular food.

Eventually, Sonic gave up and looked back at his snack. Gulping, he slowly opened his mouth and picked up one of the eggs. He moved it towards his mouth, the egg making steady progress towards his tongue. Amy's fist clenched excitedly. He was about to do it. He was mere millimetres away.

When suddenly...

"Nope. I can't do it." He placed the egg back with the others.

Amy refused to accept defeat. Without another word, she marched over to his deck chair.

"Make room." She ordered. Sonic looked a little intimidated but nonetheless got on his knees to make space. Good thing hedgehogs were a lot smaller than humans. Amy stood on the chair and kneeled down on her knees so she was face to face with him.

"Watch and learn." She picked an egg from the bowl, still in his hand and put it in her mouth like it was nothing. Because it was nothing. After a few seconds of chewing, the egg was down her throat just like that.

"There we go. That wasn't so-"

Her sentence was cut short as warm lips captured her own.

Amy's breath hitched and her cheeks turned cherry red as she realised what was happening. Sighing, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. He nibbled and licked at her lower lip, making her giggle against his mouth. Although as her legs grew weak, she struggled to keep herself up.

They gently broke away and Sonic obtained a wide smirk.

"So, does that count?"

**A/N: Predictable ending is predictable and I'm not entirely sure if I'm ok with this oneshot or not. But maybe that's the self esteem talking. Writing a gazillion variations of Sonic and Amy making out is definitely gonna be a challenge, but since we're all creeps, I can do it anyway. Also, I may ship Sonamy a hell of a lot, but there seem to be many many people who srsly believe that the only reason Sonic doesn't date Amy is because he's shy. All I'm gonna say to that is, you're wrong. Sorry bout that. With that said, hope you guys enjoyed, please follow or fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter or else, Amy's gonna force you to eat some Adabat food.**


	2. Don't underestimate me

**A/N: So, a couple of things I wanna mention before we get into this chapter. Firstly, if you've read the summary then you'll have noticed that requests are now open! So go ahead and request your heart out for this as long as it's Sonamy and only Sonamy, the idea has to involve them making out at some point and don't you dare request via a review. I hate seeing that I've got a new review, only to see it's a request instead of talking about the chapter itself.**

**Secondly, I probably should have explained Sonic and Amy's relationship in these oneshots. Basically, they are friends but they treat each other as if they were together. Yes that doesn't make sense, but there'll be more on that in later chapters. And on a side note, am I the only one who hates it when Amy calls Sonic "Sonikku?" It sounds like she's in a Japanese commercial screaming the name of the product when she says that. Guess that is just me.**

**Enough's enough, let's get into the chapter.**

_'Mornings sure are boring.'_ Amy thought.

Sonic was having his usual morning run around the world and since he was the main source of entertainment in the pink hedgehog's life, she was often left standing around with nothing to do. Not that she minded if he wanted to be by himself, although their history together would suggest otherwise. She really needed to find another hobby as for the past few minutes, she had just been wondering through the bright Frog Forest, looking for something entertaining.

Eventually giving up, she gave a heavy sigh and slumped against a tree. "He'll probably be back soon." Amy said to cheer herself up, but to not much avail. In the mean time, she decided a nap wouldn't go amiss. Getting on her hands and knees, she pushed the grass back and gently laid herself again the green. She slowly closed her eyes and it didn't take her long to fall fast asleep.

(Transition brought down from the heavens)

"Cubot, careful not to step on her leg."

"That's a leg? I thought it was like a weird type of candyfloss."

"No, I do in fact believe, that is a leg."

"Really? Well, ya coulda fooled me."

"Although it is strange how this girl has pink legs, but white hands."

"I thought those were gloves!"

"Oh? Oh, so they are. How could I not notice that-"

"WILL YOU HURRY UP YOU IDIOTS!?" Robotnik smashed his hand against his ship, his patience having long dropped to zero.

"Oh, apologies Master!" Orbot gave a reassuring smile and got back to work.

"Mmm..." Amy began to open her eyes, slowly coming back to the real world. Still sleepy, she lifted her arms up to sit herself up.

But wait a sec. She couldn't get up.

Confused, she glanced over to the left and her eyes widened tremendously. Her left arm was tied to the ground by ropes, but the real source of her attention was the small robot staring right back at her.

"Well, this is kinda awkward." Cubot scratched his square head, grinning uncomfortably.

"Now now, Amy." The pink hedgehog gasped at the sound of the voice she hated so much. Looking up, she saw the smiling face of her favourite nuisance once again. "Just keep still, and everything will go much easier for the both of us."

She scowled. "I'll pass, thanks!" With her free hand, she summoned her hammer and swung at full force right in Cubot's direction.

"G-BYE DOCTORRRRRRRR!" He yelled while flying miles into space. Eggman and Orbot watched with wide eyes as he flew higher and higher until he was out of sight. By the time they looked back at Amy, she was standing up straight with her hammer on her shoulder.

"Sir, might I suggest retreating to come back with another surely flawless plan?" Orbot proposed as happy as ever.

"Of course not! There's no Sonic around and no Sonic equals no problems!" Eggman declared like it was obvious before turning back to the ready hedgehog. "ATTACK!"

(How do writers normally make transitions again)

"Can't you go back to being the cowardly Amy, like before? Please?" The once confident scientist pouted as he glanced around the broken piles of junk that he called badniks.

"Well, that seems a bit rude." Amy shot back at him like it was your average conversation.

"I suppose so, but life was so much easier when we could capture you, without making a fuss."

"Doctor, might I once again suggest we retreat?" Orbot interrupted.

"Ech, fine. And go look for Cubot while we're at it!" He demanded, before turning back to his new pink threat. "Amy, damn you, I'll get you next time, I'll rule the world, yadeyadeya" He grumbled before turning around and flying away.

Smiling, Amy discarded her hammer and sat back down on the grass to get comfortable.

"Amy?"

She instantly shot back up at the call of her name and looked forward. She smiled as her eyes met with those of her favourite blue hedgehog (not that they were very common), and the blatant shock on his face.

"Why hello there, Sonic."

"Amy, wh-what happened? I saw Eggman head this way." Her smile only grew.

"You just missed him. He left after his robots got destroyed again."

Sonic was taken aback.

"You did that by yourself?"

"Did you doubt that I couldn't?" She asked innocently. Not to her surprise, her blue lover quickly ran out of things to say and just stared in shock. Amy giggled and quickly walked over so she was standing a few inches in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned up and softly pressed her lips against his.

Despite his shock, he still closed his eyes and kissed her back, which did not go unnoticed by the satisfied hedgehog. She tilted her head to the side and they leaned into each other, deepening the kiss. Just as the rest of his body began to function again and his hands started to wonder, she broke away.

"See ya, honey." She whispered before skipping off happily, leaving Sonic without a clue of what to think.

Honestly, he was so turned on right now.

**A/N: Not entirely happy with this one, but that could just be because I wasn't in a massive Sonamy mood at the time of writing this. The reason I'm not writing particularly hardcore makeout sessions for this collection is because if I'm gonna write these two getting intimate a gazillion times, I have to make it somewhat different each time. I'll do the occasional hardcore makeout every now and then. With that said, hope you enjoyed, please follow or fav if ya did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else Cubot's gonna tie you up while you're sleeping. And request!**


End file.
